prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
LuFisto
|birth_place = Sorel, Quebec, Canada |death_date = |death_place = |resides = |billed = |trainer = Eric Larochee Patrick Lewis Yves Millette |debut = June 23, 1997 |retired = }} Genny Goulet (February 15, 1980) is a female Canadian professional wrestler better known by her ring name LuFisto. Career 1997–1998 LuFisto began training when she was 17 years old in her hometown of Sorel-Tracy, Quebec. On June 23, 1997, she made her debut in St-Leonard-d'Aston, Quebec, under the ring name Lucifer. She then moved to Montreal where she joined RWR and Northern Championship Wrestling (NCW). Her first trip to the States was in 1998, wrestling for Eastern Township Wrestling Alliance, where she modified her name to Lucy Fer. 1998–1999 In late 1998, she joined the Eastern Wrestling Alliance under the name Luscious Lucy as "Centerfold" Steve Ramsey's valet. She also began appearing at Green Mountain Wrestling shows in Vermont at this point. By mid-1999, working for International Wrestling 2000 in Quebec, The Mountie Jacques Rougeau changed her name to Precious Lucy. At EWA, she was teaming with Mark "Jaguar" Nugera and manager Joshua Shea to form Partners in Crime in many mixed gender tag-team and singles bouts. Precious Lucy also became the first female in Quebec to win a male championship at ICW, defeating Serge Proulx for the ICW Provincial Championship. This is also where she developed her hardcore style. 2000–2005 In 2002, under the ring name LuFisto, she was booked to appear in the main event of Blood, Sweat N' Ears in a match featuring hardcore wrestler Bloody Bill Skullion. The Ontario Athletics Commission, citing a regulation that prevented women and men from wrestling each other, threatened to withdraw the license for the show. This essentially banned LuFisto from wrestling in Ontario. She lodged a complaint with the Ontario Human Rights Commission. On February 26, 2006, the OHRC informed LuFisto that they had convinced the OAC to drop the regulation. The OAC subsequently dropped the vast majority of the regulations affecting professional wrestling in Ontario, a move which removed a great deal of the bureaucracy stifling independent wrestling in the province. LuFisto then worked primarily for National Wrestling Alliance's NWA Quebec Pro Wrestling promotion, where she is head trainer (along with Dru Onyx) of their wrestling school, Onyx and LuFisto's Torture Chamber. 2006-Present LuFisto also worked for Combat Zone Wrestling, where, on August 12, 2006 in Philadelphia, she became the first ever female CZW Iron Man Champion, pinning Kevin Steen to win the title. On October 29, 2006, she won the Stranglehold Wrestling Death Match Tournament, the first deathmatch tournament in Canada. In the first round, she defeated the Juggulator; in the second round, she defeated Skullion in a lighttube match, and she defeated Necro Butcher in the finals to win the tournament. On December 9, after a tag match at the CZW Cage of Death event, she became the first female ever to wrestle inside of the Cage of Death match when she added herself in the last minute in a match that also involved Zandig, Nick Gage, and Lobo. Gage would go on to win the match by pinning Zandig. On January 8, 2007, however, she announced on her web site a possible retirement due to a back problem and that she would be forfeiting the CZW Iron Man Championship.8 She made her first appearance in a wrestling ring since her injury on April 13, 2007, for Association de Lutte Féminine (ALF) in Montreal, as the special referee in a match for the ALF Championship between champion Stefany Sinclair and Kacey Diamond. On September 22, 2007, LuFisto made her return to IWS at Blood, Sweat and Beers in which she lost a match to Damian. On October 27, 2007, LuFisto entered IWA Mid-South's 2007 Queen of the Deathmatch Tournament, where she defeated Mickie Knuckles to win the title of Queen of fhe Deathmatch. She has since returned to Combat Zone Wrestling. On September 12, 2008, she won the vacant ALF Championship by defeating Kacey Diamond. Shimmer Women Athletes (2006–present) LuFisto debuted in Shimmer Women Athletes on October 24, 2006 in Berwyn, Illinois. She lost her first match to Mercedes Martinez, but came back and won her second match against Allison Danger. On July 5, 2008, she returned to Shimmer at the tapings of Volumes 19 and 20, defeating Rain on Volume 19 and losing to Cheerleader Melissa in a match that earned a standing ovation from the audience on Volume 20. On October 19, 2008, she teamed with Jennifer Blake as the Suicide Blondes to take part in the Shimmer Tag Team Championship Gauntlet Match. They were able to eliminate the Canadian NINJAs of Portia Perez and Nicole Matthews but came up short against The International Home Wrecking Crew of Rain and Jetta. As part of Volume 22, LuFisto was able to defeat Wesna Busic in an International Wildcard Dream Match. She returned to Shimmer at the tapings of Volume 23, where she defeated the debuting Kellie Skater. Later in the night, she lost a rematch to Wesna after interference from her manager Annie Social. She came back victorious over Amber O'Neal, but she lost the chance to became Shimmer Champion against MsChif as part of Volume 26. On Volume 27, she had a number one contender's match with Amazing Kong, but both of them were counted out so they were both declared #1 contenders. As part of the main event of Volume 28, LuFisto lost a three-way elimination match with Amazing Kong and the eventual winner MsChif. nCw Femmes Fatales (2009–present) In early June 2009, the birth of a new all-female Canadian promotion, nCw Femmes Fatales, administered by LuFisto and Stephane Bruyere (the former booker of ALF) was announced. On September 5, LuFisto defeated Cheerleader Melissa in the main event of the inaugural show, making their record in singles competition 1–1. After the match, Sara Del Rey brutally attacked LuFisto. The two of them were scheduled to face each other at the second show on February 6, 2010. However, Del Rey was booked for a Ring of Honor Wrestling taping that same day, and when her replacement Ayako Hamada no-showed the event, LuFisto took on Cat Power instead. Power defeated LuFisto via disqualification after the referee caught LuFisto holding a steel chair, thrown to her by Power behind the referee's back. Later in the evening, the team of LuFisto and Cheerleader Melissa defeated Cat Power and Kalamity in a tag team match. On April 17, 2010, LuFisto suffered a stroke after a match for NCW. LuFisto, who has a family history of heart problems, decided to continue her career, after going through some tests. LuFisto made her return to the ring on June 5, defeating Sara Del Rey in the first round of a tournament to determine the first ever nCw Femmes Fatales Champion. On October 23, 2010, LuFisto first defeated Kalamity in the semifinals and then Portia Perez in the finals of the tournament to become the first nCw Femmes Fatales Champion. She would go on to lose the title to Kalamity on October 8, 2011. On April 4, 2015, LuFisto defeated nCw Femme Fatales Champion Courtney Rush and Saraya Knight to win the title for second time. On August 1, 2015, LuFisto lost the title to Jessika Black. Mexico (2012–present) On February 19, 2012, LuFisto made her debut for the Mexican promotion Original Pro-Lucha, defeating La Vaquerita to win the Lucha POP Women's Championship. On February 21, 2013, Asistencia Asesoría y Administración (AAA) announced that LuFisto had signed with the promotion. She made her debut on March 1, defeating Cynthia Moreno to advance to the finals of a tournament for the AAA Reina de Reinas Championship. On March 17 at Rey de Reyes, LuFisto was defeated by Faby Apache in a four-way elimination tournament final, which also included Mari Apache and Taya. Woman Superstars Uncensored (2012–present) LuFisto made her debut in Women Superstars Uncensored after the announcement of a working relationship between WSU and NCW Femmes Fatales. This saw LuFisto and NCW Femmes Fatales Champion Kalamity debut with WSU in June. LuFisto's first match in WSU was a win at the fifth annual Uncensored Rumble on June 16, 2012 against Leva Bates. At Full Steam Ahead in October of that year, LuFisto faced off against one of her greatest rivals in Mercedes Martinez. The two wrestled to a thirty-minute time limit draw. After the match, it was announced the two would renew their rivalry up in Canada in November, this time in a Cage, at NCW Femmes Fatales X. In February at WSU An Ultraviolent Affair, LuFisto and Martinez squared off once more in a Falls Count Anywhere match to determine the number one contender for the WSU Championship. LuFisto defeated Martinez and was deemed the new number one contender to Jessicka Havok's WSU Championship. Due to Havok being stripped of the title, she defeated Athena at the WSU Queen and King of the Ring event on May 10 to become the champion and will face Mickie Knuckles at the next WSU event. Shine Wrestling (2013–present) LuFisto made her debut in Shine Wrestling at Shine 7 on February 22, 2013, in a losing effort to Ivelisse Velez after an outside distraction by Made In Sin (Allysin Kay and Taylor Made). Wrestling facts *'Finishing and signature moves' :*''Diving Star'' (diving headbutt) :*''Emerald Flowsion'' :*Burning Hammer :*Cradle DDT :*Huracanrana :*Moonsault :*''LuFisto's Law / Konnichi-wa Goodnight'' (Sleeper) :*''Mangalizer (swinging reverse STO)'' :*''Otani Kicks'' (Facewash) :*Machine Gun Chops *'Nicknames' :*"First Lady Of Hardcore" :*"Super Hardcore Anime" *'Tag teams and stables' :*Missionaries Of Violence - with Sexxxy Eddy :*Suicide Blondes - with Jennifer Blake :*'Team PAWG' - with Jordynne Grace *'Theme music' :*"Let’s Go All The Way" by Insane Clown Posse (CZW) :*"Miss Murder" by AFI (CZW, IWS) :*"We Die Young" by Alice In Chains (CZW) Championships and accomplishments *'Atomic Championship Wrestling' **ACW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **Rouge Women Warriors Championship (1 time) *'Association de Lutte Feminine' **ALF Championship (1 time) *'Combat Zone Wrestling' **CZW Iron Man Championship (1 time) **CZW Hall of Fame (Class of 2019) *'International Wrestling Cartel' **IWC Women's Championship (1 time) *'Jersey All Pro Wrestling' **JAPW Women's Championship (1 time) *'La Lutte C Veri' **LLCV Championship (1 time) *'Lucha Libre Femenil' **LLF Extremo Championship (1 time) *'Lucha Promotora Original Pro-Lucha' **POP Championship (1 time) *'NCW Femmes Fatales' **NCW Femmes Fatales Championship (2 times) *'North Shore Pro Wrestling' **NSPW Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked her #45 in the 2008 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #30 in the 2009 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #33 in the 2010 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #19 in the 2011 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #17 in the 2012 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #21 in the 2013 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #5 in the 2014 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #15 in the 2015 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #30 in the 2016 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #14 in the 2017 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #23 in the 2018 PWI Top 100 Females **PWI ranked her #34 in the 2019 PWI Top 100 Females *'SHINE Wrestling' **SHINE Championship (1 time) *'Women Superstars Uncensored' **WSU Championship (1 time) See also *LuFisto's event history *Image gallery External links *LuFisto.com (Official Website) * LuFisto profile at CAGEMATCH.net * LuFisto’s Facebook * Profile Category:WSU World Champions Category:1980 births Category:Canadian wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:All Star Wrestling alumni Category:Century Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Combat Zone Wrestling current roster Category:Extreme Canadian Championship Wrestling current roster Category:International Wrestling Syndicate current roster Category:IWA Mid-South alumni Category:Northern Championship Wrestling current roster Category:Pro Wrestling Guerrilla current roster Category:1997 debuts Category:SHIMMER Women Athletes alumni Category:Stranglehold Wrestling alumni Category:Quebec wrestlers Category:NCW Femmes Fatales current roster Category:NCW Femmes Fatales Champions Category:SHIMMER Women Athletes current roster Category:Women Superstars Uncensored current roster Category:Allied Independent Wrestling Federations alumni Category:Alpha Omega Wrestling current roster Category:Alternative Wrestling Show alumni Category:Asistencia Asesoría y Administración alumni Category:Bellatrix alumni Category:Big Time Wrestling alumni Category:Canadian Wrestling Revolution alumni Category:Capital City Championship Combat alumni Category:Daga Dynamite Dojo alumni Category:Deep Southern Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Deutsche Wrestling Allianz alumni Category:Elite Wrestling Revolution alumni Category:EPIC Pro Wrestling WAR alumni Category:Great Canadian Wrestling alumni Category:Hardcore Roadtrip alumni Category:Hoosier Pro Wrestling alumni Category:IndyGurlz Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Infinity Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Jersey All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Juggalo Championship Wrestling alumni Category:North Shore Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Nueva Generacion Xtrema alumni Category:NWA Quebec Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Premier Destination Wrestling alumni Category:Preston City Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Superstars alumni Category:Pure Wrestling Association alumni Category:Queens Of Combat current roster Category:Remix Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:Rockstar Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Santino Bros. Wrestling alumni Category:SHINE Wrestling alumni Category:Smash Wrestling alumni Category:UWA Hardcore Wrestling alumni Category:VALKYRIE Womens Professional Wrestling alumni Category:X-Project alumni Category:Living people Category:SHINE Champions Category:RISE Wrestling alumni Category:Aro Lucha alumni